


The first steps in a road less traveled

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Neglect, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Questioning Sexuality, Samesex parents, Yaoi, analsex, destined pair, fated pair, father/son abuse, long story, oragasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Relationships: Quinten and angel
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

( I am by no means a writer but i enjoy making content and learning more about it.)  
Everyone feels pressure. Everyone feels pain, conflict , doubt and low self esteem. They experience all these things. Yet they keep pushing on. For what? I'm not sure. These days I'm not sure of anything....


	2. Chapter 1

The picture is of Quinten

A light flutter fills my stomach. My feet are softly gliding against air as i dream. The tired feeling is gone. Im not sure what it is but my sense of security is in tune. Beautiful pastel colors coat my mind. Treading so lightly on my body, running from the soles of my feet to my fuzzy head. I feel my slow breathing, then mellow music......

BAM!

I jump up while drool flies on my face. Bright beaming light hits my eyes.

"Quinten, get up"

His booming voice shatters my peaceful sleep. Destroying my dream like state. Its king. Suddenly i feel my back and leg pains. My dry and crusty eyes mimic a reminder that not all is well. Nothing is peaceful. Nothing has changed. King is still here.

"Quinten! Up!"

"Yes sir"

Looking to my clock i see that its 6:30. Shit. He's pissed. He stands at the door hovering over me as I squeeze past. My feet quickly and decisively find their way to the bathroom. After peeing i run downstairs for morning stretches and PT.

The push ups today were especially horrible considering the cold dew on the ground. September is coming to an end. He wants me to qualify for state so i have to push my body through some extreme work outs.

" If you feel pain, don't. Thats not going to help you win. You aren't like these little girls out here. Your muscles are better than them. The only way you can prove that is through athleticism."

"...yes sir...." my voice breaks as i push my self up from the ground. Ill get yelled at again.

"Wanna say that again?"

"YES SIR"

"Go shower so we can leave for school. Your 17 and your voice still cracks. Its pathetic."

My heavy feet race to the shower to wash and get dressed. I put on my hoodie and work out shorts with my new sneakers. As i tie them at the door I remember what King told me when i got them.

"Girls like when you show off. Give them something to look at."

He hasn't been wrong. All the girls I've dated said they liked my muscles and nice clothes. I must be doing something right. His advice hasn't failed me. I couldn't help but feel a little more confident as i walk out the door to kings new truck. Although, i don't dare smile.

As we hop in i stare out the window. Only taking small glances at my father. His wrist rested on the wheel as he strokes his black beard.

"You made regionals last year Don't let next year be the year you cant make it to state. We are almost there. First is your wrestling. Then surgery."

I nod absentmindedly. Surgery. Right. Graduations coming up. This year.....ill be 18.

"I Don't know what kind of shit you were pullin this morning for me to have to come and wake you"

I cant say sorry. It'll only piss him off more.

"Your not a fucking child, i didn't raise you to be so-

"HEY!"

I jump as a loud horn honks in my ear.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"He cut us off?"

"Yeah the sonuvabitch almost hit me!"

I sit back and think of how nice that would be if i were in the hospital maybe i could catch a break...no, he'd still make me do workouts. I don't think he'd even let me rest if i were dead! At times like this i really miss my mom. Shed tell him to let me rest. That its not so serious. He tells me not to think about her because ill cry and "he didn't raise me to cry". Lately I’ve been listening to king its like he’s starting to make sense. 

Im dropped off at school with a stare and the roar of an engine. Someone taps me on my shoulder.

Then a tap on my right shoulder. Theres no one.....then i get one tap on my left. This is getting annoying. A small girl stands next me grinning. Her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and her leggings under her oversized shirt. Its a girl named Francine. We haven't known each other for long. In fact i just know her name. We met in art class a couple weeks ago and she wont stop following me. 

"Hey"

"Ha ha! Just hey?"

"...hi?"

She laughs. Is she making fun of me? I walk quickly to my first class with her in tow. Whats with her? I never did anything to make her laugh at me. At least i don't think so.

"Soooo i heard you wrestle. Thats cool! I was never able to join a sport because of heart problems."

Why is she telling me this?

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"What? Its not your fault. Ha ha I'm just explaining myself"

"Oh...ok"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Apparently not..."

"Quinten!"

A familiar voice rings through my head. Almost as if a sense of comfort washes over the awkward tension. Thank god. Its angel. He's been my friend since middle school. He was the first friend i made since i moved here. His messy blonde hair always irritated me. For now I'm glad to see him. Although before i can muster a word Francine speaks to him first.

"Hey angel!"

They know each other?

"Hey fran, I didn't know you talked to Quinten!"

"Wow! You two know each other?!"

"Yeah! We have what...3 classes together?"

I nod in agreement. Thank god angel was here. I did not feel comfortable talking to this girl alone. 

Angel gets close to whisper in frans ear. His face has a large smirk across it. He wasn’t trying to hide what he was saying at all. 

"So is he the guy you were talking about?"

My attention turns back to the two of them. Francine turns beet red and looks as though shes about to explode.

"NO NO NO WAY! That was another guy."

"Oh i just thought-"

"Sorry class is starting. Lets go Quinten!"

She guides me in the room and i look back at angel. He's waving me away. What the hell was that?


	3. Chapter 2

The picture is of king.

"1!, 2!,"

A sharp whistle breaks my focus. Finally. I think i did it. King saw. He must know this was a tough one so he hopefully wont yell this time. I was really trying. Maybe he’ll notice. As my hand is pulled up into the air I glance at my father.

Haaaaaaa.........hes pissed. 

This bumpy car ride is not helping my nerves.

"Quinten"

"Yes sir?"

"You must be dumb. You think i didn’t see that shit?”

He's talking about when i couldn't pin the other kid. I guess he expected me to win immediately since i was a little bigger than him. He had skill. I don't know what he wanted me to do. I cant say that. I have to come up with something.

"I had him but i wasn't focused. Its my fault."

"Ha! It sure as hell was! That kid was a fucking tooth pick! All that muscle and still cant fucking wrestle!”

I quietly breathe out. 

“Whats all our training for?! Huh?! If you cant beat a little kid?”

Im smacked on the back of my head. 

First off he wasn't a "toothpick" second why do you come to these matches if all you do is bitch at me even after i win?! I won didn't i?! Why are you so pissed?!

My mood instantly shifts from apologetic to rage. He wants me to be perfect and I'm not! As the car stops and he continues to talk i feel my face turn red.

"Fix your fucking act or you will be laughed out of this sport. There are people out there who want this way more than you do! Your not doing enough! Your fucking lazy Quinten!"

His beard is wet with spit as he belittles me. I don't know how much longer i can take this shit. He pulls up to the house garage and parks. 

I hop out of the car accidentally slamming the door. Fuck!

"HEY"

I run up towards my room in fear of what i may have done.

"Hi Quinten wha-"

"Not now pavarti"

As i lock my door sweat rushes and pools on my face. Fuck, why did i do that? Why did i run? What do i do? I cant do anything. Hes gunna kill me.

Large steps rush up the stairs to my room. My door is broken into as i back up.

He grabs me by my shirt and puts me on the ground. He rips my clothes in the process. 

"GO DOWNSTAIRS AND CLOSE MY DAMN DOOR!"

"Yes!"

I get up and run to the car to do as he says. This is a fucking nightmare. He follows me with murderous intent. I close it softly.

"It was an accident" my voice breaks "my hand slipped!"

He slapped me across my face.

"It wasn't a fucking accident get in the house"

"King! King!"

"Pavarti get in the house!"

"Did you hit him?!"

Their argument fills my ears as i go up to my room. I grab my phone and go to the basement to get away. The guest bedroom is my only solace in this house. I cant cry. Hot tears envelopes over my eyes as i rub my head. If he comes down here and sees me crying he'll really hurt me. As if on que i hear large footsteps quickly make their way to the basement. I wipe my face and sit up to face the door. It bursts open to my fathers red face.

"Get up and go to the living room."

I nod and obey.

In the living room he hands me cleaning supplies.

"You are going to clean this whole fucking house. I want it scrubbed do you understand me?"

I nod and start upstairs. My mind races as i begin to clean. Would he miss me if i died? No. Would he care? He didn't care about mom. He just moved on and got another wife. I don't think he even liked me. he isn’t satisfied with my height or weight right now. Only my muscles. Im 5,8 and 175. 

As soon as i hit puberty he was excited to see my dynamic results. As if he already knew the verdict but it was the worst day of his life and mine. Come to find out. I was an omega. My mother was in the hospital at the time and he was hoping to deliver the good news. Instead he just called her as if someone died. I will never forget his somber tone and my mothers soft voice on the other line. "Let me speak to him"

He instantly walked out leaving me with my older sister who was in high school at the time. Melanie's stare through her glasses said it all. "You're inadequate. I'm in alpha. He already hates you"  
I couldn't even cry. I knew what that would bring. I never got my heat so the doctor said the womb in my stomach might not even work.

Ever since then all he's talked about is a hysterectomy. He thinks it will allow me to become a man. He wants me to get it after i graduate so i have time to recover for next wrestling season. I know that some things he does is wrong but i want this too. I don't want to be soft, skinny or gay. Its not something i want, so i have to get rid of it. Its why i date girls. I could never tell him i haven't had sex with one. He'd REALLY get angry. I can hear him now. "You a sissy?" Its bullshit but if i want some normalcy i have to be disciplined.

My phone rings in my pocket and the screen reads angel. I answer it quietly.

"Whats up?"

"Hey i wanted to know if your on your game. A new DLC came out"

"Cant...cleaning..."

"Oh man, king?"

"Yeah....i gotta go angel i cant get in trouble any more"

"Oh ok...we can talk about it later if you want.."

"...sure...i wont say a lot"

"Quinten, how long have we known each other?"

"Is that trick question?" A smile creeps up on my face.

"Haha! I know you don't talk a lot. Its fine. Sometimes you just someone to vent to is all. Call me later ok?"

"Yeah whatever"

Why does he always put me in a better mood?


End file.
